


With A Touch Of The Rain

by iTry



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Food, Oh, Sexual innuendos, Short, Storm - Freeform, abusive friend, drunk, flirt battles, ghost - Freeform, growing relationship, i break the fourth wall for a meme, like holy moly, mostly fluff really, references, so many references, teasing butt slaps mention, that is the question, to tag or not to tag, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTry/pseuds/iTry
Summary: You are a pirate captain on a ship called the Castiel. Trying to solve the mystery of your best friend who is a ghost you meet Jack Sparrow on one of your raids. Does he save you or do you save him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kemoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemoh/gifts).



> Clarification:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (h/c) = hair colour  
> (e/c) = eye colour

You opened your eyes. It was another day on the Castiel.

You slowly sat up and moved your hand along the wall, gently and slowly, avoiding unnecessary splinters. Feeling the rocking of your ship, the creases in the wood, you deliberately and lightly followed one line. Closing your eyes. The lines reminded you of life, coursing through, taking unexpected twists and turns. You liked the end but not the beginning... Who knows which side is the beginning or the end.

”You do this every day, what's so important about that wall?”

You turned your head towards the voice, with your eyes still closed, you said your usual remark:

”I don't tell you how to be dead do i? So don't tell me how to live.”

The ghost rolled her eyes but remained silent. You reached the end of the line and took a deep breath, you opened your eyes and smiled at your best friend.

”Good morning.”

 

(fancy time and perspective skip thing) ~-~

 

”(Y/N) LOOK AT ME! Look at me.”

Jack woke up with a start.  _ What the hell was that? _ The pain started rushing to his head.  _ Ugh, another hangover. _ Jack took a deep breath, blinking, trying to focus.

He lifted his arm, moving his fingers over his eyes. Jack let out a groan, his eyebrows wrinkling. He tried see where he was but it was too bright.  _ Think.... _

There was a wall behind him. Trash to his right.. He's smelled worse. His feet were touching another wall and they weren't stretched fully.  _ Alley _ . There was a crash and laughter and memories started flooding back.  _ A bar, women, so many women. _ He started smiling  _ And oh the rum.  _ His hand dropped and he felt a bottle, another memory. The Black Pearl.  _ Gone… _

_ Time to drink _

Jack slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the brightness, trying to focus his view. He lifted the bottle he had felt earlier, feeling the cold touch his lips, it relaxing his muscles and temporarily alleviating the pain. Until there came a new pain.

  
  
  


You were running from another big guy that thought he would be able to beat you. You and your crew had gone for a normal raid and your beautiful ghost companion had caused a commotion as usual.

Knocking over things and possessing some people was her right as a ghost she said.

Only her  _ right _ had gotten you a reputation..

And because of this, reputation, men either ran in fear or got more courage.

In this case, the brute that was chasing you got more courage.

”He's probably not smart enough to know what fear is.” you said with a chuckle to your companion. Your crew was fighting the rest of the men and the brute had decided to start chasing you. You loved the chase but the chaser was getting a bit too close to comfort so you looked for a way out. Just as the brute was about to grab you, you dash into an alley on your left, your chaser running ahead and falling over.

You thought you were in the clear until you trip over something and the putrid smell of alcohol fills your nose.

  
  
  


The pain he felt was quickly soothed by a pair of fierce eyes. As stormy as the sea and a smile, that made him feel a new sensation.

The woman scrambled to get up and looked behind her. The commotion and subsequent stomping could be heard a mile away, so Jack quickly helped her up and said ”Hide behind there.” gesturing to a pile of boxes. The woman looked disappointed but hearing the footsteps get louder, she decided to follow his advice. She suddenly shushed which made Jack stop and look back, slightly annoyed, but he noticed that he wasn't the intended target.

He ignored that for now and kept walking forward and sat down to where he was before. The source of the footsteps finally turned around the corner, noticeably out of breath.

”Oh. Jack, have you seen a woman run through here?”

Jack talked with a slur ”A woman?”

”Yes.”

His face showed intense thinking ”...Workers clothes, (h/c) hair with waves at the end, a pirate's hat and the most piercingly beautiful, (e/c) eyes you have ever seen?”

”Yes?”

”Haven't seen her.” He gave a shrug and lifted the bottle to his lips.

”I need to find her.” He started moving past Jack towards the boxes.

”Whoa. Settle down there Buddy.” Jack stood up quickly and lifted his hands, dropping the bottle. It gave a small clink. He quickly looked down to see the bottle if the bottle broke and then jutted his hips to his side. “Run along now, i have drinking to do.”

Buddy opened his arms and leaned forward ”But Jack, she's a witch! She'll curse you!”

Jack leaned against one of his arms and gestured towards the surroundings ”I only see an alley that is sadly lacking a beautiful woman.”

”She may just be invisible.” Buddy said his frown growing more intense.

”Then i will take care of it my friend, don't worry, I won't show her any mercy.” Jack gave him a wink, looking half asleep and half drunk.

The Brute groaned ”Fine.” He slowly exited and after a while the stomping blended in with the background sounds.

Jack turned around, his posture straightening a tiny bit.

”He's gone now, you can come out..... Hello? Miss Witch?” Jack leaned forward but making sure not to get too close to the boxes.

He wondered if the woman had ran away. The woman quickly shushed again, Jack was taken aback but waited.

The woman was hesitant but calmly she stepped out, unknowingly fixing the pirate to the spot with her eyes.

”Thank you.” A smile started to dance on her lips. ”Now i have to go.” Her eyes brightened.

Jack took a step forward ”Wait a minute darling, you see, i promised my friend back there” he pointed behind himself ”that i wouldn't show you any mercy.”

The woman tensed up, ready to run or fight.

Jack noticed, backing up slowly whilst saying ”So, i would say you owe me a favour miss...?”

”Terry”

”Mystery” he gave a chuckle whilst twirling his finger through his beard ”Clever... Ok, i'll respect your privacy. My name is Captain Jack Sparrow.” he said with a bow, taking off his hat. He then reached out for the woman's hand. She followed by giving it a firm shake and his smile widened.

She quickly eyed him up and down.

”I'll have to repay that favour later. See ya.” she said with a wink and ran out of the alley.

And he was left there, without his mystery. He gave another chuckle. At least he was awake now.

  
  
  


”Jack Sparrow...” That name tasted interesting when you said it out loud.

”You didn't need his help you know..” Your best friend was floating next to you.

You jumped up onto your ship. ”Oh i know, but… who doesn't love to hear what people say about you when you're not there.” You smirked and your best friend sighed and rolled her eyes, immediately raising her voice:

”Careful!! You'll break the boards! This ship is old you know, especially with how you run it.” You shushed your ghostly friend whilst waving your hand.

”You should stop shushing me, the pirate noticed-”

“Jack” you corrected her and she ignored you.

“Your crew won't say anything when this happens but he may.”

You abruptly turned towards her:

”And you should stop possessing stuff. Do you really think people don't notice?”

You walked loudly towards your cabin, a warning for your crew, your fists clenching harder. You sat heavily in your chair ”People think i'm a witch anyway. You heard  _ our buddy _ , what does it matter if they think i'm crazy too. Wouldn't that just make me scarier? Maybe” You sank down and relaxed and let a sad smile show “I wouldn't have to kill people.”

Your best friend floated through you and turned to look into your soul:

”You're eventually going to end up in a kill or be killed situation and i will make sure you're the one who kills, one way or another.”

You tensed up ”Stop talking like that, that's not you. That won’t happen anyway.”

”How do you know?”

”Shut up.” You ran onto deck and grabbed the nearest crew member by the scruff of his shirt. ”Do you call this ship clean? Go get some supplies, i want the Castiel  **spotless** !” You roared ”Did everyone hear THAT?!”

”Yes, captain.” Your crew went on with their business.

You gradually leaned with your back against the railing and muttered:

”Jack Sparrow.” The taste hadn't changed... you felt a bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stayed in the alley for a while, processing what happened. It was a lot to think about. But luckily it pushed his headache away for a while.

_ So, let’s go through what happened. You just helped a woman, who is most likely crazy, to escape... Although, it’s not like i’m crazy too. _

With a chuckle Jack’s eyes focused and he finally noticed what he was looking at.  _ A flyer? _

 

“Expedition to the new land

Brave sailors wanted

5000 pounds pay per voyage”

 

”I see my luck hasn't failed me yet” Jack smirked and stood up making his way to the docs.

  
  
  


Several months passed and you had all but forgotten the incident in the alley-way. You and your crew had just finished a raid and you could hear that they were celebrating and getting drunk on the one night you allowed them to.

They were gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning and you were definitely gonna enjoy causing them more pain.

 

”Ugh, it's not even dark out. Disgusting, men are such pigs.” Your best friend passed through the floor and almost through you.

”Hey! Watch it!”

Your friend gave an eye roll in response.

”You know, we also have women in our crew.”

”They behave like men, so therefore they are men.”

”Well... that's outdated thinking, we're in the 17 th century for crying out loud.” You looked sternly at your friend but she looked through you, as always. It's like you weren't there. You saw that she had grown paler and you unwillingly started to frown. You continued to read your book ”Spirits and more you didn't know! Folklore from Romania.”

You were crossing out every statement that was false and your boredom made you want to give up. Until you suddenly heard yelling from outside.

 

You walked out to see some of the sailors had gathered and were looking over the starboard railing.

Walking forward and waving your hands you said ”Alright. You have seen a man throw up before, no need to gawk.”

”It's not that miss.” You gave the boy who spoke out of turn a withering look but continued to look at what the crew was talking about.

You looked over the edge of the boat, there you saw the pirate you had run into in the alley... ”Jack?!”  _ was it? _ You did not realise you had said his name out loud until he responded.

”Aye, that's me love, reckon you can help a poor pirate out?”

 

Whilst your brain was buzzing at the possibilities of why he was there it was obvious he needed some good food and rest.

 

”Do you have any rum?” Jack did his version of a puppy dog pout. You pushed him onto your bed and told him to stay instead. Getting the necessary supplies to help when you got back he had passed out. You carefully wet a piece of cloth in water and started dabbing his face and lips with it.

 

Jack slept for 2 nights and 3 days.

  
  
  


Jack woke up and looked around where he was.  _ How drunk did i get last night. _

He saw a silhouette in the door and reached for a drink or his knife, either one would do.

”GOODMORNIN' SUNSHINE!!”

Jack’s head felt like it exploded.

”Here's yer breakfast.” The voice put a tray on his stomach ”Yer lucky, we got fresh oranges todae, compliments of the Captain.”

Jack picked up the pitcher filled with water and looked at the boy who had handed him the.... well it couldn't be called food.

”Who is the captain?”

”Oh, I don’t know if i should tell ye if ye do not know but you can come see fer yerself after you finish.” With that the boy walked out.

Jack sat up and placed the tray beside him. He looked around the room, there was a bolted down desk with stacks of books and paper on it. He took the orange and walked to the desk. While peeling it he looked at some of the pages in the book;

 

”January 4 th

Today was not too cold. Not like i expected... In fact nothing was like i expected. I met a boy

No, not like you think. His name was Jack, he saved me from some stupid brute who had decided I was a witch.

Trust me honey if i was a witch I wouldn't have let you chase me.

….Jack was cute”

 

He grinned at this and mumbled “Mystery”.

 

”April 14 th

She's angrier today

Waking me up early just to talk about her annoyance

SAMYDK!FFR gave no new information, time to find another book”

 

_ Who’s “she” _

The date had been smudged on the next entry

  
  
  


”Xxxxxxxx xx

Guess what.

Jack, the same guy who saved me, showed up in a dingy.

I have no idea what happened but he's been sleeping for a while now.

He must have been through a lot.”

 

_ Well I guess I know what bar I was in and who the captain is now. _

Jack looked himself in the mirror by the door checking his breath.

_ I think it's been worse before. _

He opened the door as smoothly as he could and went to the railing and dropped the orange peels in the sea. Behind him he heard a voice.

 

”We do have somewhere to throw trash, you know.”

 

Jack grinned and turned around ”My mystery, it's been awhile love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have a great day! <3


	3. Chapter 3

My name had managed to be hidden from Jack for a couple days until one sailor accidentally said Captain (Y/n) near him. The rage i felt in that moment was only calmed by Jack suddenly kissing my hand and complementing my name.   
  
”How is your name spelled my love? Because i want to plant it in the stars.”   
After recovering myself and not wanting to lose i responded with:   
”Only if you promise to come back to me after they've grown.”   
To this he smiled, took both my hands in his and said.   
”I'll forever and always be yours, my mys- (Y/n).”   
My crew had started glancing a bit so i quickly walked away saying I had work to do but I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder and I saw Jack still smiling and leaning against the railing.   
  
It went like that for several months. Jack and (Y/n) had flirting battles and they were always interrupted before it went too far. Jack was growing more and more frustrated as time went, he knew he wanted to be near her... in more ways than one but he would not do anything she wouldn't wish.   
_ I'm acting as if i'm a teenager in love not knowing if she feels the same way or not, this is ridiculous. I should just talk to her.... I will. We're going for a raid and the sailors will be gone. Yes this will be a good time to talk to her alone, maybe surprise her a bit. _   
  
Jack came up to me and said he had to go into town early to gather supplies, i pressed him for answers but since he insisted it was too personal to share, so i let it be.   
The curiosity was nagging me though but i quickly forgot about what he said for i was to plan the raid. For the first time my crew was going to raid without me. I could only pray that no one got killed because they're exceptionally good at that..   
”They're not gonna make it without you, you know. They're all incompetent, disgustin-”   
”This is my hand-picked crew you are talking about, so I would watch your tongue.”   
My best friend floated over and whispered in my ear:   
”My my, haven't you grown brave. You never used to say this before Jacky boy arrived. Where did my only slightly rebellious pet go?”   
”I have never been and never will be your pet, i'm your friend, you know that.... Or at least you would if you remembered who you are”   
She floated back, her lips frowning and slowly turning into a grimace. She looked a bit more see-through.   
”Maybe I should get rid of Jacko so you will start acting more nicely to me”   
”Don't you dare touch him.”   
”Oh but you know I can't touch anyone.” She laughed a bone chilling laugh. ”But don't worry dear, it's not him i'm after.”   
”...Who are you after”   
”Just you wait~” she said with a wink and disappeared. Her words had made my stomach turn and heartache, i had found nothing that could help her, I resolved to read through my books again and took resolved steps into my cabin. But there was ”.....Jack and candles?”   
  
  


Getting the supplies for a romantic picnic wasn't easy and it certainly didn't make it easier when (Y/n) walked in just after Jack could finish setting it up.   
”You came here a bit early love, i didn't even have time to put a rose in my mouth and pull a seductive pose. I had considered laying this out on the crow's nest but i reconsidered it because a 1 meter area may be a bit sma-” he saw her face ”(Y/n)?”

She looked away from him and he motioned to hug her but she made it clear she didn't want to be touched.   
”(Y/n), tell me, what's wrong.”   
”...An old friend.”   
”Did they hurt you?”   
”Only emotionally.” She chuckled.   
He chose his words carefully ”Do you want me to hug you?” She slowly nodded and Jack gently pulled her into an embrace.   
Jack started stroking her hair whilst whispering ”There there love, you're safe now, they can't harm you.”   
”They can.” she mumbled   
”What?”   
”..Nothing.”   
He turned his own body so he could face her not forcing her to move in any way.

”If you don't want to tell me then that is fine love, but please don't lie to me. It doesn't suit you.” Jack moved his hands up and ran a finger from the corner of her eye to her cheek, trying to wipe away (Y/n)'s tears.

”I will be here for you if you want to talk about it. Until then, I promise that you're safe with me love.”   
  
  
Those words couldn't fill me with calm because right behind him was my best friend, floating and ignoring everything that happened. She seemed bored and vacant as if she wasn't there.

I tried not to cry but Jack's gravelly voice and deep brown eyes made my mind let go. I barely avoided telling him about her.   
I hadn't noticed how used I had gotten to Jack's embrace when he shifted again to say. ”You seem a bit calmer and this might not be the best time to ask but do you want to postpone this date that you didn't even accept?”   
I looked at the blanket and the candles and the food that he so obviously had struggled for since his handprints were firmly dented into the bread and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at the same direction i was and his cheeks flushed faintly but eventually joined in my laughter.

It was when i was struggling to breath that I tried to calm down and I had to steady myself on him and when I was able to wipe away my tears to see his face, he had the biggest smile I had seen him have.

As if I hadn't experienced any worries, my face instinctively copied his. Ignoring my best friend floating near the ceiling, I moved to sit on one side of the blanket.   
Jack looked at me with a confused expression. I simply said:   
”I accept.”   
The smile he had as he shuffled to quickly sit opposite me warmed my heart and made me forget my worries.... until my best friend spoke up:   
”This is the food he is giving you? Girl you deserve better.”   
I shushed her and Jack looked up for a second before continuing to pour the drinks. ”Seriously he looks like he stinks, actually, so do you.”   
I mumbled ”As if you don't”   
”Touche” she rolled her eyes   
Jack looked up at me and put on his best smirk while saying ”Ya like jazz?” The realisation of how corny he sounded dawned on him and he couldn't look into my eyes.   
”Jazz? Seriously? Boi that hasn't even been invented yet. All this for a stupid bee movie reference, i cannot with the stupid author” my best friend floated away grumbling to herself and i did my best not to laugh but after seeing jack fumble with handing me my drink and spilling it on me I couldn't help it.

I laughed throughout the whole meal.   
As Jack packed up everything and was standing by the door he asked me:   
”Am i really that funny?”   
”Not really, no, you just make me that happy.”   
”You make me happy too, love.” He took a few steps closer. ”(Y/n)... I-i know we've only known each other for a couple of months but when we pretend to flirt..” He started playing with his hair “I mean it what I say and i honestly can't imagine my life without you. I mean what i really wanted to ask is if you would liketohaveanotherdatebutiseemtohaveramble-” I interrupted him with a kiss.

He accidentally dropped what he was holding on the floor and the sound startled us both. ”Oh my God Jack don't do that I almost bit your tongue!”   
”I am so sorry love” He laughed and leaned forward so his forehead touched mine. After glancing at my lips, he looked at me with a piercing gaze ”How about this time you try to bite my tongue on purpose?”   
  


  
  
The months I spent with Jack was amazing and with the amount of butt slaps and grins we shared, the crew had gone to openly teasing us. I allowed it because Jack made me too happy to care.

There was one who was against this happening though and I won't lie I had been accidentally neglecting her. So one night i asked my best friend if she wanted to talk like we used to do. She reluctantly agreed and we met in my quarters.   
”So you finally remembered me, huh?”   
I looked firmly at her ”I could never forget you, you mean too much to me.”   
”Doesn't seem like it since you spend all your time on Jack”   
”I… have, been accidentally neglecting you, but before i met him you took all my time. I deserve a break once in awhile, i can't constantly be looking for a way for you to move on.”   
”You know I will move on if you kill someone, I have told you, that way this will become a true pirate ship”   
”And i have told you I refuse”   
”So you want me to suffer eternally?! To be here seeing you and  **that pirate** be happy together, _ LIVING?! _ ”   
”You can do whatever you want…. I don't care anymore, I have tried to be understanding but guess what, I wasn't the one who killed you. You brought that onto yourself.”   
She turned around and tried to cover her ears ”I don't wanna hear this”   
”Well that sucks! Because you're gonna, who goes into a bar to fight anyway? How stupid were you?”   
”Shut up.”   
”You literally insulted the biggest guy there and i couldn't save you or stop you, do you realise how much that hurt?”   
”You're so selfish!”

”No. You are.”   
”That. is. it.” her see-through face turned dark and the roof and walls of my room got disintegrated as she flew up into the sky looming over me.

Fear filled my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We getting original with the chapter titles.  
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a great day <3


	4. Chapter 4

Her ghost form started to grow bigger and the clouds rolled in making the sky dark. As the rain started to fall my best friends voice echoed ”Oh dear, is little (Y/n) scared” she laughed filled with contempt ”She can't even handle an innocent ghost.”

Jack ran up behind me and screamed ”(Y/n) what happened?! Where's your room?”

”Best friend, is a ghost, mad, very mad”

”...What do you need?”

I looked up barely able to hold back my tears ”I don't know.”

  
  


Jack tried his very best to wrap his mind about what was happening.

_ Ok, a ghost, it's a ghost, i've dealt with them although they were skeletons and they felt no pain _

(Y/n) had started to hyperventilate and was sitting down.

He wasn't sure whether to be gentle or not, but the water spout that was moving towards the Castiel took priority.

Jack grabbed (Y/n)'s shoulder and had to scream to be heard ”(Y/n). (Y/N)! (Y/N) LOOK AT ME! Look at me!” he hugged her close to his chest and whispered ”(y/n)...” while trying to avoid the back flash to the dream he had in the alley where he met her.

His soft whisper and rough lips kissing her cheek made her react.

  
  


”Only I can see her” I looked up to Jack, pleading.

”I believe you, was that why you constantly shushed?”

”Yes.”

”You're not crazy, I know you can do this. If I can help then don't hesitate to tell me.”

I looked up to my best friend and she started singing ” _ Jack is coming to save the day, (Y/n) will be the one who got away haHaHAhah” _

I shouted at the top of my lounges ”I CAN SAVE MYSELF”

” _ Oh can you now? Didn't he save you before in the alley too? _ ”

”WE SAVE EACH OTHER! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO I WON'T HURT ANYONE, LEAST OF ALL JACK!”

” _ Then how about I just posses him and make him hurt you, or even better, himself? _ ”

”You are  **not** going to hurt anyone.”

” _ I will, as long as i'm here, i'll hurt you and everyone you love _ ” she laughed and started moving towards Jack.

 

I remembered how she had died.

I had followed her to the bar and couldn't pull her away. She got into a fight and i got held back by that thugs lackeys.

When they finally let go and I could get to her, it was too late. I begged her not to die, to not leave me alone. That i needed her. She smiled and she died, or so i thought, until I went on the castiel and found her in the captain's quarters.

I was overjoyed to see her but she didn't recognise me, i tried to remind her of who she was but i realise now.... she was never there, even though this is her. Her death was spent to make me understand how she had been when she was alive.

 

Taking a small breath ”go” I could barely utter the word

” _ What was that sweetheart, speak up or I can't hear you _ ” 

She was right above me now.

I held back the tears that threatened to show ”GO! LEAVE! ….die”

With those words the wind calmed and the spout vanished into the raining clouds.

My best friend fell. I ran forward to her and felt tears well up in my eyes and she opened her mouth in a sad grin.

”You finally let go of me” she chuckled ”told ya i would make you kill, one way or another” disgusted, I backed away, watching her fade, leaving nothing. I felt alone, tears were burning my cheeks and my breath wouldn't move!

But then i felt someone touch my shoulders and take me into a warm hug.

”You're not alone love, i'm here” I turned and rested in his embrace.

I looked up at his face and asked ”...Are you going to leave me too?” Jack leaned forward so our foreheads touched, i could feel the weight in his mind. Finally he opened his eyes and whispered:

”If I leave then you will be strong enough and you won't be alone.”

He moved his thumb over my cheek ”You have many who love you...”

His lips met mine

”I don't know what will happen, but, for now i'm here love, for now i'm not leaving, you're safe”

I nodded and looked to where my quarters had been and saw the giant hole through the ship. I chuckled with no energy left and said ”What are we going to do about that?”

Jack laughed and pulled my head close to his chest, I could hear his heartbeat ”How about we buy a new ship? You're definitely rich enough although i'm just a lowly mate.”

”I like that idea... remind me to give you a small promotion.”

”So generous” he said while ruffling my hair ”what are you gonna call it?”

”I think.... Destiel.”

”I like it.”

”Good.” I looked up and glanced down to his lips and he smirked expectantly at me. I leaned in and tasted a hint of rum from his lips. I smiled and thought about how i was going to punish him for that later.

 

And there they were embracing, on the way to find peace, and all of their sorrows got washed away with a touch of the rain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That's the end, the rest is up to you, i once again thank everyone who read and if you had something you want to say then i would love to hear it.  
> I hope you have a great day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and I think I took away all of the describing aspects of her but I'm sorry if I missed some.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have a great day! <3


End file.
